The current research concerns investigations on how myosin, actin, tubulin and other macromolecular components mediate the migration of pigment granules in fish chromatophores. This year's work has primarily focused on obtaining purified teleost antigens for immunofluorescent distribution studies on actin and myosin. A microgel electrophoresis apparatus has been made and standardized for loading small numbers of erythrophores on gels to detect the presence of actin, tubulin and myosin. Actin and skeletal myosin from the teleost Stenotomus vericolor (scup) was purified the last year. The actin will be used for antibody preparation and the myosin used as a standard and control for the non-muscle myosin. Non-muscle myosin from scup was prepared from large numbers of homogenized scup brains and purified using slab gel preparative electrophoresis. This antigen will be used for production of antibodies for application of immunofluorescent staining.